A typical LED assembling process performs dam attachment or dispensing dam epoxy adhesive followed by curing and dome formation on a single silicon chip that is singulated from a whole silicon wafer. Since the process has to be repeatedly performed on every chip, such process results in a high manufacturing/assembling cost, slow throughput, a low yield, and low placement accuracy. As a result, more machines are needed in the process and more inspection and control steps are involved in the typical LED assembling process.
A typical LED assembling process is described in the following. FIG. 1 shows a process flow 100 of the typical LED assembling process. At a Step 102, a singulated silicon panel is formed from a whole silicon wafer. At a Step 104, a die is attached to the singulated silicon panel. At a Step 106, flux reflow is performed. At a Step 108, flux cleaning is performed. At a Step 110, wire bonding is performed. At a Step 112, a dam is attached to the substrate or dispensing dam epoxy. At a Step 114, the process of dam curing is performed. At a Step 116, phosphor is dispensed into the dam. At a Step 118, the phosphor that is dispensed into the dam is cured. Subsequently domes are formed to encapsulate the LED components. At a Step 120, materials for the dome formation are dispensed. At a Step 122, the step of dome curing is performed. At a Step 124, strip panels with LED units are mounted onto the substrate. At a Step 126, saw singulation to make singular chips are performed.